Love Comes Back Around
by tutorwife93
Summary: What if Lux was adopted? Now, sixteen years later, Cate and Ryan are married with children, Baze is happily in a relationship, and everything in Lux's life seems perfect. When her parents suddenly die, Lux is thrown back into her birth parents' custody
1. Life Is A Glass House

**A/N: I've really got to stop starting new stories! But in my defense, my muse seems to have complete and utter control over me at the moment and is only concentrating on LUX :) Not that I'm complaining of course...**

**Anyway, this story came to me completely randomly during an English lesson and I decided it was different so I may as well try it out.**

**Basically, Lux was never sick as a baby and was therefore adopted by Nancy and John Parker. Cate went on to become the radio star she is today and married Ryan in her early twenties. They have a five year old son, Max, and a one year old daughter, Brooke. Baze owns the bar, is on much better terms with his dad, and is in a relationship though it isn't serious. It'll start with Cate, Baze and Lux as they currently live, then cover Lux's parents dying, her going to live with Cate and getting to know Cate and Baze, and her adapting to her new life.**

**That's basically all you need to know! Just please give it a shot- I promise it'll get better a few chapters in :)**

**Chapter One- Life Is A Glass House**

"Lux!" John Parker called as he made his way up the stairs and knocked on his daughter's bedroom door. "You're going to be late."

Lux groaned, rolling over tiredly in her bed and covering her head with her pillow. John smiled slightly at his daughter's attitude, walking over and pulling the pillow away. Again, Lux groaned. "I'm up."

John smirked, walking out of the room. "Well you better hurry up or you're going to be late. Go shower, mom's making breakfast."

John stood outside of the room for a few seconds, waiting until he heard Lux pull herself out of bed and make her way into her conjoining bathroom before he walked back downstairs.

His wife Nancy stood over the stove, cooking breakfast. They were older than most parents. They had adopted Lux when they were in their forties after trying to have kids for years with no success. They had never hidden the fact that Lux was adopted from her, though she had never asked nor really wanted to know about her birth parents. As far as she was considered, Nancy and John Parker _were_ her parents. Nancy had given up working when they had adopted her, while John continued to work full-time as a real estate agent. They lived comfortably in the upper-side of Portland, and Lux attended Westmonte; a highly regarded high school; with a 4.0 GPA and as one of the more popular students in the school. Life for the Parker's seemed perfect, and Lux couldn't be happier.

Lux emerged fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and fully dressed. "Good morning." She smiled, kissing her mom's cheek before pouring herself a coffee.

She took a seat at the kitchen table next to her father, and he immediately handed her the entertainment section of the paper he was reading. It was a routine, _their_ routine.

The family ate quickly, chatting about random everyday things which mainly revolved around Lux though Nancy did mention picking John up from work to take him to his doctor's checkup, before John headed off to work and Nancy drove Lux to school.

"Uh uh. Aren't you forgetting something?" Nancy smiled, grabbing Lux's hand before the teenager could exit the car. Lux turned back and smirked slightly, leaning in to kiss Nancy's cheek, knowing her mother was asking her to say goodbye.

Lux climbed out of the car before looking back in. "Bye, mom."

Nancy watched as Lux walked towards the school, smiling as she watched Lux wrap her arms around her boyfriend. Most parents wouldn't like seeing their sixteen year old daughter with a boyfriend, but Lux and Jones had been together forever, and both John and Nancy trusted Lux enough to be responsible.

"Hi." Lux smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jones' neck, kissing him lovingly.

Jones pulled away after a few seconds, smiling though he didn't let go of her. "Hey, beautiful. You're late."

Lux smirked, pulling away from him and hitting his chest jokingly before wrapping her arms back around his waist, the two plus their other friends walking into the school.

Cate rushed around the house, her daughter balanced on her hip as she gathered together her son's school possessions. Ryan was getting Max ready for school, leaving Cate to take care of breakfast.

One year old Brooke was happily babbling away incoherently, and Cate smiled as she listened to her. She never would have pictured her life like this; married and a stay at home mom at the moment with two children at age 32; but she had no complaints, life was perfect... well, almost perfect.

Cate frowned, stopping what she was doing. Every day since she had given her baby up for adoption, Cate had thought about it, thought about_ her_. Almost everything seemed to remind Cate of her first daughter, and not a day went by that she didn't wonder about her. Was she happy? What were her parents like? What was _she_ like?

"Max, mom told you to put your soccer uniform out for washing." Ryan's voice tore Cate from her thoughts and she pasted on a smile as her husband and son made their way into the kitchen.

Ryan kissed Cate quickly before lifting Brooke out of her arms and smothering her face in kisses. Cate was constantly surprised by Ryan and what a great father he was. He was amazing with Max, but Brooke was definitely a daddy's girl. She was the spitting image of Cate with her growing brown hair and deep brown eyes, while Max was a little of both of them.

"I did!" Max protested with a mouthful of cereal.

Cate gave him a look warning him about talking with his mouthful before turning to Ryan. "He did." She smiled sheepishly. "I forget he had practice today. I'll drop it by school at lunch time."

"Told you!" Max stuck his tongue out at his father, earning shocked expressions from both of his parents.

Ryan walked over to where Max was sitting, squatting down in front of him and making him stand. "What did you say?" He asked sternly.

Max mumbled, looking down.

"What did mom and I say about talking back?" Ryan lifted Max's chin so that they were looking eye to eye.

Max avoided his father's eye contact. "Not to do it." He mumbled.

"What do you say?"

Max folded his arms across his chest, mumbling. "Sorry."

"What was that?"

"Sorry." Max spoke clearer this time, pouting.

Ryan nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you." He ruffled Max's hair affectionately before nodding to the door. "Now go brush your teeth so we can leave for school."

Max did as he was asked as Ryan stood back up, walking over to Cate. Cate smiled widely, cooing at Brooke in Ryan's arms as she lifted the toddler into her own.

"He's five." Cate reminded. Although Ryan was a great dad, he was also a strict one and sometimes forgot that Max was actually just a kid. Cate on the other hand, tended to baby him and couldn't resist the smile he and his dad shared.

Ryan nodded that he understood and leant down to kiss Cate. Cate pulled away before he could, shaking her head and smirking slightly. Eventually she gave him, wrapping her free arm around his neck as she returned it.

Ryan pulled back after a few seconds and the three made their way into the foyer where Max was putting on his back pack.

"Bye mommy." Max giggled as Cate knelt down and held the sides of his face, smothering it in kisses.

He pulled back and scrunched up his face in disgust as he wiped his face, earning a laugh from Cate. "Have a good day, sweetie."

"Let's go, buddy." Ryan placed a hand on Max's head, ruffling his hair affectionately as the boy headed to the car before turning back to Cate and Brooke. "See you later, babe." He kissed Cate quickly before lifting Brooke's top and blowing a raspberry on her stomach making the baby laugh hysterically. "Goodbye, princess."

Cate and Brooke stood at the door and waved as Ryan and Max pulled out of the driveway before turning and walking back inside.

Nate Bazile groaned as he rolled over in his bed, loosely throwing his arm over the body next to him. The girl rolled over towards him, snuggling closer into his chest as she woke up. "I've got work." She mumbled, pulling herself off of him.

Baze mumbled something, pulling her back down on top of him as she laughed. Tracey pulled away after a few minutes, climbing off of the bed and throwing on the same clothes she had worn yesterday.

Again Baze pulled her back down and she groaned but didn't move. "Call in sick." Baze mumbled, still half asleep.

Tracey smirked slightly and kissed his bare chest a few times before standing up again. She grabbed her shoes and jacket before leaning over Baze, her face close to his. "I'll see you tonight?"

Baze nodded, his eyes still closed as he kissed Tracey goodbye. The second he heard the loft door close, Baze groaned and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head with no real intention to get up for at least a few hours.

Lux had always hated Modern History. She was good at it, sure, but she still loathed the subject. A knock at the classroom door tore her, and everyone else in the silent classrooms' attention, and they looked up expectantly as the principal entered with the guidance counsellor on her heels.

Principal Stone whispered something to the teacher and all three turned to face the class, their faces solemn. "Lux? Could you come with us please?"

Lux looked confused but stood up nonetheless, collecting her books and swinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked through the desks towards the front of the class.

Mrs. Taylor, the guidance counsellor, smiled sadly at her before placing a hand on her back and leading her out of them. "Why don't we go to my office?"

Lux didn't reply; frankly, the way they were acting was starting to scare her. She rattled her brain for something she had done wrong, but came up blank. Maybe it had something to do with Student Council, but Lux physically shook her head no when she realized they probably would have called the other members if that was it.

Lux felt her face flush and her breathing quicken as they entered Mrs. Taylor's office. Two police men stood inside and Mrs. Taylor signalled for Lux to have a seat on the couch before sitting next to her, Principal Stone choosing to sit on one of the single chairs.

Mrs. Taylor smiled sadly at Lux, pushing a piece of Lux's hair back comfortingly as she decided what to say. "Lux... there was an accident involving your parents. Another car ran a red light, and they hit your parents' car. I'm so sorry, honey. Your parents- they died."


	2. Further To Fall

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! My parents took away my laptop so I couldn't update but I'm back and promise to update asap! This chapter is just Lux, but the next will be mainly Cate and Baze, and Lux meeting them. Thank you so so much for the reviews on the first chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

**Chapter 2- Further To Fall**

It only took two words for Lux's world to completely crumble. She was literally frozen; not sure how to act or what to do. She had no one to look to for guidance. The second she began to think rationally, she racked her mind for what was going to happen to her; who she was going to live with. Her parents were both only children, and her grandparents had all died before she was born; she didn't have any god parents, and her parents' closest friends were Jones' parents.

Lux stifled a sob, completely ignoring the comforting words and questions coming from her principal and guidance counselor. She couldn't help but feel selfish; she had just been told her parents were dead and the first thing she thought about was what was going to happen to herself.

Before she knew it, Lux was being guided out of the chair and shakily lead down the hallway and into the police officers' car. Mrs. Taylor joined her and was explaining something about going to the police station to figure out what was going to happen and where Lux would live, but Lux wasn't listening. She felt numb and was shaking involuntarily, and no matter how hard she tried to stop herself, silent tears were streaming down her face.

Lux let herself be led inside the police station, leaning heavily on Mrs. Taylor as the concerned woman helped her over to a bench and left her with the reassurance that she was going to find out what was going on, and would be back in a few minutes.

Lux pulled her legs onto the bench and hugged her knees to her chest protectively, not caring when the people around her turned to face her. Lux flinched and quickly looked up as Mrs. Taylor rejoined her with one of the police officers from the school by her side; Lux's eyes wide as she waited for the teacher to speak.

"Do you have any family members we can call, Lux?"

Lux shook her head, biting her lip to keep it from quivering as she held her legs closer. "It's just my mom and dad." She whispered.

Mrs. Taylor nodded sadly, placing a hand on Lux's knee as she looked up to the police officer. "Do you have any god parents? Close family friends?"

Lux shifted slightly, thinking. "I-uh, Jones' parents." She whispered, her voice choked with tears.

Mrs. Taylor relayed Jones' parents' names to the police officer who nodded and wrote it down before once again turning to Lux. "Do you happen to know what law firm your parents used?"

Lux frowned confused, shaking her head no. "No... I-uh, I have no idea. Why do you..." Lux trailed off, her eyes filling with fresh tears as she answered her own question. "Oh."

Mrs. Taylor rubbed Lux's back comfortingly as the officer went over to the desk and made some calls. "Can I see them?" Lux whispered, starring at the ground. "My parents. Can I see them?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, honey." The police had informed Mrs. Taylor of the accident, making sure to include the fact that the other car had collided at full speed directly into the front of Nancy and John's car, killing them instantly and causing the car to burst into flames upon impact.

Lux nodded though she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ground. Lux liked control. She had always liked control. And now, everything was being ripped out from under her and she had no idea how to handle it.

"Lux!"

Lux was in Jones' arms sobbing before anyone else had the chance to acknowledge his arrival. His parents rushed in behind them and his mother, Ann, rubbed Lux's back comfortingly as the teenager gripped onto her son.

Jones guided Lux back over to the bench and held her tightly, kissing her hair and whispering soothing things as she cried into his shoulder. He only reluctantly pulled away from her when the police officer came over to talk to them, although his arms remained firmly around Lux's body and her head laid dully on his chest.

"Lux, this is Fern Walker. She's a social worker and she's going to find somewhere for you to stay tonight until something more permanent can be arranged." The police officer introduced the women who had accompanied him and Fern smiled at Lux sympathetically.

"She can stay with us." Jones insisted as the police officer finished his sentence.

The adults looked at each other as if deciding who was going to respond before Jones' dad, Eric, placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. We've already offered, but unless we're a blood relative or Nancy and John said that that's what they wanted in a legal document, it's not a possibility."

Lux choked back newly forming tears as her plan shattered and she felt Jones stiffen beside her, furious. "That's bullshit! She's my girlfriend, we're the closest she has to a family now. Who cares if it's not legally written in stone?"

"Jones..." Ann sighed sadly, her own tears threatening to fall. It was true; they were the closest thing Lux had to a family now that her parents were dead. They always had been. Nancy and Ann had become close friends when Lux and Jones met in kindergarten and the families had quickly become, raising their kids together, having barbeques and dinner parties, even going away on vacation together a few times. The fact that Lux could end up in foster care because it wasn't written on paper was ridiculous.

Eric sighed too, once again placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, son. They need to talk to Lux privately. Why don't we go get Lux a drink or something? I'm sure she's hungry." She wasn't, but Lux didn't protest knowing that Eric knew that, and that he was only trying to help.

Jones looked reluctant to leave but eventually gave in, realizing his dad was right. "I'll be right back, okay?" He whispered to Lux, wrapping her back in a hug.

Lux nodded into his chest, tears soaking into his shirt as she mumbled. "Hurry."

Jones kissed her quickly as he pulled back before standing up and allowing his parents to lead him away, looking back over his shoulder as they did. Lux watched him leave, feeling a new level of anxiety and fresh tears overcome her.

Lux turned back to the adults and Fern squatted down in front of her, holding out her hand and reintroducing herself. "Hi, Lux. It's nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same." Lux mumbled to herself sarcastically, attempting to keep herself from breaking down once again.

Fern smiled sadly having heard what Lux said and she stood up, taking a seat on the other side of Lux. "Lux, we talked to the law firm your parents kept a will with, and there appears to be no arrangement on who will get custody of you. Because of this, you are now in the state's care, and you'll be placed in a temporary group home until something more suitable arises."

Lux didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to cry, and she wanted to scream; she already missed her parents so much and wanted more than anything to just crawl up in her mom's arms and let her take everything away, but at the same time she was so angry at them. Angry that they had no plan for her, and angry at them for leaving her.

"No." Lux whispered, finding her voice as she avoided eye-contact and shook her head. "No. I want to go home. I don't- I don't want to go to a group home."

Fern looked sympathetic but shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lux. That's not a possibility."

"No, but it's fine." Lux starred ahead and it looked more like she was talking to herself rather than Fern. "I stay by myself all the time. Just ask my parents. They'll tell you it's okay..."

Lux stopped when she realized what she was saying and looked up at Fern and Mrs. Taylor, her eyes lost and full of tears.

"Lux," Fern spoke comfortingly, placing a hand on Lux's shoulder. "I'm going to work my hardest to make this as easy on you as it can be. Do you know if your parents had any other documents stating where you would live? Maybe they had another lawyer?"

Lux shook her head no, shrugging shakily. "I don't know. They have a box at home but I think it only has my birth certificate and the paperwork from my adoption and stuff like that."

Both Fern and Mrs. Taylor looked surprised, Fern speaking up. "You're adopted?" Lux nodded. "Are you in contact with your birth parents?"

Lux shook her head cautiously, catching on to what Fern was thinking. "It was a closed adoption."

Fern thought for a moment, looking between Lux and Mrs. Taylor. "If the adoptive parents are deceased or classified as unfit parents, an adoption can sometimes be ruled void, and if the child is under the age of eighteen, the parental rights of the biological parents can sometimes be reinstated if one or both of the biological parents agrees to take custody and if the state sees them to be fit parents." She explained.

Lux looked confused, and shook her head to herself. "So what?" She frowned, looking up at Fern. "You're saying I can live with my birth parents?"

"If both the state and your birth parents agree, then yes."

Lux looked confused but her expression quickly changed to a mixture of fear and anger. "But I don't even know them! I don't want to. They gave me away. Why would they want me now?"

"Lux..." Mrs. Taylor sighed sadly. "It's worth a try."

Lux thought for a minute, pulling her knees back up to her chest and hugging them protectively. Everything was so surreal. This wasn't meant to be happening. It was Wednesday. It was family night. They were meant to have dinner together and watch a movie like always. Nancy would cook one of Lux's favorites, and Lux and John would argue playfully over what movie to watch before they would settle on one they loved. It was tradition. But now everything was different. Her family was dead, and she was suddenly meant to accept the parents who had given her up? Lux had no idea what to do.

"Okay." Lux finally whispered, her voice barely audible. "But I don't know how you're going to find them. I don't even know their names."

Fern smiled reassuringly, glad with the process. "That's alright. I'll make a few calls and see what I can organize. In the mean time, Mrs. Taylor has offered to take you home so that you can pack a bag with some clothes and things you'll need for a few nights. I'll pick you up once I've made the arrangements."

Lux felt like crying again as Fern walked away. It finally hit her that she hadn't only lost her parents, but her home and her life as she knew it as well.

"Come on, honey." Mrs. Taylor guided Lux over to where Jones was pacing with his parents and Lux instantly latched on to him, crying as he led her out to the car park and guided her into the back seat of his dad's car before climbing in with her. The adults didn't argue with the arrangement, and Mrs. Taylor followed in her own car behind as they silently drove to Lux's house, the only sound coming from Lux as she tried to stifle her cries.

Lux shakily climbed out of the car once they had pulled to a stop out front of the house, and she gripped to Jones hand tightly as she led the way up the paved driveway and opened the front door.

Lux stopped in the foyer and looked around. It was eerily quiet and there was a faint smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. Lux let go of Jones' hand and walked slowly through the rooms, all three adults plus Jones following from a distance. Lux made her way into the kitchen and felt a new wave of tears overcome her as she spotted the freshly made Peanut Butter Cookies on the counter. Her favorite.

Lux shrugged off Jones' hand as he placed it on her shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest protectively, walking past the adults and up the stairs to her room. Before they could follow, Lux closed her door and fell back against it, sliding down to the ground and hugging herself tightly as she cried.


	3. Something Real

**Chapter 3- Something Real**

Lux didn't know how long she sat there, but after a while the knocks on the door and the concerned questions dulled and she was left in silence, staring into space with no energy to move.

It had hit her. Her parents were dead. But, at the same time, it was like she was another person and it wasn't happening to her.

Lux didn't look up as she heard her bedroom window open. She knew who it was. Jones had perfected climbing the tree that led to her room years ago. He didn't say anything, and Lux couldn't help but be thankful that he knew her so well. Instead he simply sat next to her on the floor and placed a hand on her knee.

After another half an hour, Lux flinched when there was a knock at her door, and Jones helped her stand before opening it.

"Hi Lux." Fern stood on the other side, smiling sympathetically as Lux wiped her tears away, embarrassed. "How are you doing?"

Lux tried to force a smile as she shrugged, but it came out as more of a grimace. Fern nodded sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on Lux's shoulder. "We need to leave soon. Have you packed a bag?"

Lux shrugged, trudging over to her bed and grabbing a throw pillow. She held it close, tracing the stitching.

"Lux..." Fern truly did feel terrible for the poor girl, and as much as she may not want to at that moment, she had to do her job. "I can't begin to understand what you're going through right now, but I promise I will do my best to make this transition as easy as it can be for you."

Lux frowned to herself, trying to keep herself from breaking down once again as her lip quivered. "But what about my house?" Her voice cracked as she whispered. "My parents? I have to take care of things. The f-funerals. I haven't even told their friends they're- that they..." She couldn't bring herself to say they were dead.

"Lux." Fern sighed, stuck at how to comfort her. "We'll just deal with one thing at a time right now, okay?"

Jones nodded in agreement, stroking back Lux's hair before drawing her into his arms. Lux gripped him back tightly, sniffling into his shoulder. "And we'll help with the arrangements. You're not alone, babe."

Lux nodded into his shoulder, drawing in a few deep, shaky breaths as she gathered herself. She pulled back a few minutes later and shakily made her way to her closet, grabbing a bag and slowly beginning to fill it with her clothes.

Cate fumbled through her purse as she attempted to find her ringing phone, somehow managing to balance Brooke on her hip and steer the shopping trolley as she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Catherine Cassidy?_" Cate frowned, balancing the phone on her shoulder as she unlocked her car. She hadn't been Cassidy since before she was married.

"Yes, this is she." Cate placed Brooke in her car seat, smiling and playfully bouncing Brooke's favorite toy monkey in front of her before standing up and beginning to load the shopping into the boot.

_"This is Fern Walters from Portland Social Services. I'm calling in regards to the baby girl you gave up for adoption in 1994."_

Cate felt as though someone had just punched the wind out of her. Her mind was reeling as questions flooded through her. "Is she okay?" Cate didn't even register the words as they came out of her mouth.

_"I think it would be best if we talked in person. Preferably as soon as possible. Would it be possible for you to meet me at Nob Hill Police Station?"_

Cate didn't even think before responding, her heart pounding in her chest at the dismissal of her question. "I can be there in twenty minutes."

_"Great. I'll see you soon."_

Cate didn't reply before the line went dead, and she simply stood there in shock, frozen. It was only when Brooke began to cry that Cate was torn out of her gaze. She picked up the baby and bounced her close, trying to calm both her daughter and herself.

Baze fumbled down the side of the couch in search of his phone, swearing to himself when he noticed the time. It was close to 6pm and the bar was already filling up.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Nathaniel Bazile?"_

Baze was half-half listening as he headed back downstairs and began to serve. "Yeah?"

_"My name is Fern Walters. I'm a social worker for Portland Social Services. I'm calling about the baby you and Catherine Cassidy gave up for adoption in 1994."_

Baze froze, his attention now completely on the conversation. "Did you just say baby?"

_"Oh. I'm sorry. This is Nathaniel Maxwell Bazile, correct? Date of birth February 18, 1978."_

"Uh, yeah..."

_"Did you have a child with Catherine Cassidy in 1994?"_

Baze paled, ignoring as a few of the annoyed customers tried to order. His attention was now fully on the conversation. He didn't have a child. He couldn't. He told Cate to take care of it.

"I, uh, Y-Yeah."

_"It's very important that I meet with you as soon as possible. Would you be able to meet me at Nob Hill Police Station?"_

Baze nodded, running a hand through his hair as he tried to process everything. "Yeah."

_"Great. I'll see you soon."_

Baze hung up the phone and acted without thinking, grabbing his keys and rushing to his jeep. He had never been to that police station before, but somehow he found it without thinking and rushed inside.

Cate was still in shock when she pulled into the car park of Nob Hill Police Station. She unloaded Brooke's stroller before placing the baby inside and rushing into the building, instantly spotting the front desk.

"I'm looking for my daughter." Cate couldn't stop the words as they flew out of her mouth.

The clerk looked up patiently. "What is your daughter's name, ma'am?"

Cate froze. She had no idea. "I uh... Fern. Fern Walters told me to meet her here. She's a social worker."

"Cate?" Cate turned at her name, instantly recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice held more fear than anything else; fear for her daughter, fear for Baze finding out he had a daughter.

Baze rubbed his head stressed, trying to figure out that question for himself. "You tell me. I get a call from some social worker claiming we gave a kid up for adoption in 94? News to me."

"She shouldn't have called you." Cate mumbled, more to herself than to Baze.

Baze found Cate frustrating him; reminding him too much of high school. "Well is it true. Do we have a kid?"

Cate nodded, making eye contact through her tear-blurred eyes. "A daughter." She whispered.

Baze starred at Cate in shock, not knowing how to react. "A-a daughter?"

Cate nodded, picking up a sleeping Brooke and holding her close as if she were a safety blanket. Baze softened slightly, noticing how uncomfortable she looked. "What's her name?"

"I-uh, I don't know. I gave her up for adoption."

Baze nodded, turning away from Baze to take in the information. He didn't know whether to be furious or relieved.

"Excuse me?"

Cate and Baze turned as a woman approached them, frowning. "Catherine Cassidy?"

Cate nodded, torn back into reality. "Yeah, yes." She hurriedly placed Brooke back in her stroller before holding out her hand to Fern. "Cate."

Fern shifted her attention to Baze, confused. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Baze held out his hand nervously. "Nathaniel Bazile. Baze."

"It's nice to meet you both." Fern smiled relieved, signaling for Cate and Baze to follow her. "If you want to follow me, we can talk somewhere a little more private."

They quickly made their way to a small room, Fern signaling for Cate and Baze to have a seat on the couch opposite herself.

"I'm sorry." Cate spoke before Fern could, her voice cracking. "But what are we doing here?"

Fern sighed, looking between the two. "I understand you gave your daughter up for adoption on August 4, 1994?" Cate nodded slowly while Baze didn't respond. "Her adoptive parents died today, and to be honest, the two of you are her only option, save foster care."

Cate and Baze mirrored each other's expressions, both in shock and completely speechless. "H-How?" Cate whispered after a few moments, her voice cracking as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"When you signed your daughter over to the state, a permanent release of rights wasn't signed or filed therefore meaning you are still, legally speaking, her parents. As there is no mention of custody in the adoptive parents' wills, and Lux has no living relatives, there are no other options."

"That's her name?" Baze was still in shock. "Lux?"

Fern nodded, smiling tiredly as she watched the parents take in the new information.

"So what does that mean?" Cate picked Brooke back up as the baby started to fuss, calming her. "I mean, what happens now?"

Fern looked between the parents, deciding how to respond. "If it's possible, both I and the courts believe it would be in Lux's best interest, to have temporary joint custody granted to the two of you."

"You mean, to live with us?"

"Because we don't live together-"

"I'm married. I have a family-"

"I didn't even know I had a kid until today-"

Fern waited until they were finished before responding. "Like I said, if the two of you are either unwilling or unable to look after Lux, she will be placed in a temporary group home tonight before we can find a more permanent foster placement."

"Foster care?" Cate asked in shock, no longer able to stop herself as a tear ran down her cheek. She wanted her daughter to have a better life than the one she could give her at sixteen. Her parents weren't supposed to die, and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to end up in foster care.

"There's got to be something else. Didn't her parents have friends or someone else who could take her?"

Before Fern could respond, Cate jumped in, her eyes wide with realization. "I'll take her. I want to. I need to."

Fern smiled relieved and was about to respond but Baze interrupted. "Wait, you said joint custody, right? She can stay with me too?"

Fern smiled and nodded. "If you both meet the standards, you will be granted temporary joint custody." She turned to Cate, pen ready to write on Lux's clipboard. "You said you were married?"

Cate nodded, suddenly worried that Ryan, Max and Brooke would affect the situation. "Yeah, uh, Ryan Thomas." She waited until Fern had written the information before continuing. "We also have a five year old son, Max, and Brooke." She nodded to the baby in her arms.

Fern smiled kindly at Cate and Brooke, before facing Baze. "Do you live alone?"

It was clear that Baze was nervous too as he answered, shaking his head. "I've got roommates."

"Uh huh..." Fern was clearly hesitant, but she really had no other option. She really didn't want to put Lux in foster care. "Alright. Well if you'd like to come with me, I'll introduce you to Lux."

All three stood up, and when Baze noticed Cate struggling to push Brooke's stroller while balancing her in her arms, he nervously stepped in and took over. Cate smiled slightly at him, grateful, before turning back to Fern. "I need to talk to my husband first."

Fern nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Of course. We'll give you a few moments privacy."

Baze and Fern made their way out of the room, closing the door behind themselves. Cate began to cry a second later, overwhelmed although she didn't really know what she was feeling.

She instinctively held Brooke tighter as she grabbed her phone from her bag and speed dialed Ryan. _"Hey."_ Ryan answered cheerfully. _"Where are you?"_

"Ryan..." Cate trailed off, not knowing what to say.

_"Cate? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"No." Cate hiccupped, quickly swiping away her tears. "She's back Ryan. She needs me."

_"Babe, you're not making sense. Who's back? Who needs you?"_

"My daughter." The words came out as a whisper, but couldn't have felt more right.

_"What are you talking about?"_

Cate knew that Ryan understood; that he just needed clarification. She had tearfully spilled everything a few months before they had gotten married; at least everything about the baby she gave up when she was in high school. "Her adoptive parents died, and her social worker- she gave Baze and I temporary joint custody."

_"Who's Baze?"_

"Lux's father. From high school."

Ryan was really trying to keep up. _"Lux is your daughter?"_

Cate nodded, and although Ryan couldn't see her, he knew she had. _"Where are you, Cate?"_

"The police station."

_"Okay. Just hang tight, okay. I'll get Alice to look after Max for a while and I'll meet you there."_

"No, Ryan, wait." As much as she wanted him here, she knew this was something she had to do on her own. "We'll meet you at home, okay?"

Ryan was about to protest, but stopped himself, sighing. _"Okay. What can I do?"_

Cate couldn't help but smile at how amazing he was. "I, uh, I don't know. We need to figure out some sort of arrangement with where she's going to live, so I'll call you as soon as I know."

Ryan waited a few moments before responding, clearly in shock himself. _"Alright."_ He sighed. _"I love you, babe."_

Cate nodded, not sure how to react. Ryan was taking everything amazingly well. She couldn't help but worry that this was way too much. "I love you too." She breathed.

_"It's going to be okay, Cate. We'll figure this out."_

Cate nodded, her tears returning as she hung up the phone. She gathered herself quickly before placing Brooke in her stroller and making her way out of the room nervously.

Baze stuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans as he followed Fern down the hallway nervously. His eyes widened and he found himself in complete awe as they came to a stop by a small bench, or more so, a teenager sitting on a bench.

Baze frowned, looking her over. She had blonde hair. She couldn't be his? Could she?

"Lux, this is Nathaniel Bazile." Fern waited until Lux looked up before continuing. "Your biological father."

Baze coughed, clearing his throat and holding out his hand. "Baze." He offered lamely. Lux shook it loosely, shrinking slightly as he starred. "So you're Lux?"

Lux frowned confused and shrugged slightly, nodding though she didn't give a verbal response.

Fern left them alone for a few moments to get to know each other, although they simply remained in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say or do.

Cate spotted her immediately, freezing in her path as Fern approached her and lead the way. Both Lux and Baze looked up as the new arrivals approached, both as lost as the other.

"Lux, this is your biological mother-"

Lux cut her off, surprising all three adults. "You're Cate." Both Cate and Lux looked confused, although obviously for different reasons. "Cate Cassidy. From the radio."

Cate nodded surprised, while Fern watched relieved. Baze, however, looked slightly jealous. "Yeah." Cate acted on instinct, hesitantly sitting on the bench on the other side of Lux, Brooke's stroller next to her. "You listen to the show?"

Lux nodded, slightly grateful to have her attention off of her parents, even if it was only for a few seconds. "I used to. My mom and I-" She stopped herself, noticing what she had said.

Cate's heart broke as Lux fought back tears, and she instinctively reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Lux's forearm. Lux looked surprised at first, but didn't pull away.

"Lux, Cate and Baze have offered to take temporary joint custody of you." Fern was careful with how she worded her statement. "You'll be staying with them for a while."

Lux starred at her hands, building emotional walls. What was she expected to do? Say thank you to the people who had given her up in the first place? Be grateful when all she wanted was to go home, crawl up in her parents bed and wait until this nightmare was over? Instead, she just nodded.

Fern smiled at Lux reassuringly, relieved. "If you need anything, just give me a call, okay?" Fern handed Lux her business card, watching as the teenager took it slowly. "And I'll be by in a couple of days to check up on you."

Lux nodded, and Fern turned her attention to Cate and Baze. "I'll leave the paperwork at the front desk, and I'll be in touch soon."

Cate nodded, both she and Baze accepting their own copies of Fern's business card. The three watched as Fern headed off, no one knowing what to do.


	4. Wreck Of The Day

**Chapter 4- Wreck Of The Day**

Cate didn't think she saw Lux blink once on the entire ride home from the police station. Lux starred out of the passenger seat window the whole duration; her body limp from crying and exhaustion.

When Cate pulled into the driveway, Lux didn't even seem to notice. Cate smiled nervously at her, slowly touching her shoulder. "We're here."

Lux slowly nodded although she wasn't really processing anything, and followed Cate's lead, slowly getting out of the car. Baze parked on the street, having followed them there so that they could figure things out, and slowly made his way over, both he and Cate watching Lux anxiously as she simply stood with a blank expression.

Cate picked up a sleeping Brooke out of her car seat before slowly placing a light hand on Lux's back. Lux was torn out of her thoughts and instinctively shrunk away from the touch before slowly following Cate to the front door; Baze following with Lux's bag.

"So," Cate started, smiling reassuringly as she opened the door. "this is it."

Both Lux and Baze followed her inside, both remaining in an awkward silence. Within seconds, Max came sprinting down the hallway and threw himself into Cate's arms; Cate catching him in a one-armed hug as she balanced Brooke in her other, Ryan coming down the hall to join them.

"What are you still doing up?" Cate affectionately brushed Max's hair back before standing and handing Brooke off to Ryan, kissing him quickly which only seemed to create more awkwardness.

Both Cate and Ryan turned back to Lux and Baze a few seconds later, Cate nervously placing her hands on Max's shoulders as the young boy starred at the strangers in confusion. "Who are you?" Max asked before Cate could introduce them.

"Uh..." Cate looked between the other three, not sure how to answer. "Max, this is my friend, Baze... and Lux." She looked up from Max to Lux, meeting her eyes she continued. "Your sister."

Max looked up at Cate in confusion before looking back at Lux, his face scrunched as he and Lux starred at each other, trying to read each other. When no one spoke, Ryan held out his hand to Lux, smiling. "Hi, Lux. I'm Ryan. It's great to meet you."

Lux shook his hand and forced a smile, although it came out as more of a pained grimace, before wrapping her arms around her stomach vulnerably.

Ryan went to greet Baze next, although his tone was less than welcoming. Cate had told him about Baze when she told him about Lux. "Hey."

"Hey, man." Baze shook Ryan's hand quickly before running it through his hair anxiously.

The awkward silence resumed with no one knowing how to break it. Eventually Ryan spoke up, smiling nervously. "Hey bud, why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready for bed? I'll be in soon to say goodnight."

Max reluctantly did as Ryan said after saying goodnight to the others. "I'll go put her down." Ryan offered quietly, referring to Brooke in his arms.

Cate nodded gratefully, but found herself growing more nervous once Ryan had left. Lux had to be exhausted, Cate knew, but she knew they had to made some arrangements. "Why don't we sit?" Cate offered, leading the way to the lounge and watching as Lux and Baze both took a seat, unsure.

"So probably need to figure something out." Cate was nodding at Baze, trying to send him a silent message to speak up. She rolled her eyes when he continued to look confused, continuing. "Like the living situation, for example."

Baze held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, look, it took me two months to convince the guys to get an IKEA futon. I think a sixteen year olds going to take a little more arm twisting."

Cate rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing Baze's arm and forcing him away. "Excuse us."

Lux didn't protest, watching as he parents disappeared out of ears width before they began to argue.

"You said you'd take her!" Cate whispered accusingly.

Baze rolled his eyes, looking at Cate frustrated."So did you!"

"Look, you saw how ambushed Ryan and Max were. I can't exactly just move a teenager into my house without talking with them first."

"If you couldn't take her, then why did you offer?"

Cate felt herself growing more and more frustrated. "Why did you?"

Baze rubbed his face stressed to stop himself from losing his temper, before looking seriously at Cate. "Okay, look, just take her for a few days, and we'll figure something out then."

Cate sighed, nodding. "Okay." She breathed, looking over at Lux who was staring off into space.

"What are we meant to do?" Baze looked confused and Cate once again rolled her eyes. "With Lux, I mean. With her parents." Cate paused quickly before muttering the last word, but it didn't go unnoticed by Baze.

Lux either overheard or coincidently chose that moment to approach them. "My boyfriend's family offered to have me for a few days." Her voice was barely a whisper. "His dad's a lawyer... they said they'd help with the arrangements for the..." Lux trailed off, unable to keep her voice from hitching on the word 'funeral'.

Cate forced a small, reassuring smile. "Actually, I think it'd be best if you stayed here. We can help with the arrangements if you'd like?"

Lux glared at Cate subconsciously, showing the first true emotion all night. "Look, I know that you don't want me here. You shouldn't pretend like you do."

"Lux..." Cate didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she didn't want her there; she did; it was just unexpected.

Lux grabbed her bag from the foyer and threw it over her shoulder, exhausted and confused. "Do I take the couch?" Her tone was bitter as she referred to sleeping arrangements.

Cate sighed, rubbing her forehead as she closed her eyes against the growing headache. "There's a spare room down the hall. I'll show you."

Lux nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. The emotions were just so strong and so confusing; Lux didn't mean to lose her temper. She couldn't blame Cate for not wanting her there; she just figured she'd spend the night then they would figure out the whole custody thing in the morning.

"I'll, uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Baze was just as confused as Lux was, and desperately needed some time to figure things out.

Cate didn't protest as Baze made his way to the door and let himself out, both Cate and Lux watching with an unusual feeling of abandonment filling them.

"Do you need anything?" Lux shook her head no, retreating back to not talking. "I'll show you to your room."

Lux followed Cate up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom, slowly entering when Cate opened the door. "Okay, the bathroom's down the hall, and our room's the second one on the right. Do you want me to help you unpack?"

Lux shook her head and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "Thanks." Lux whispered after a few seconds, her anger disappearing to be replaced once again with numbness.

"Of course." Cate gave Lux a small smile before walking to the door. "I'll leave you alone for a little while. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs, okay? Anything at all."

Lux nodded, but couldn't find the strength to smile back. Lux barely managed to wait until Cate had closed the door after leaving before she curled up on the bed and began to cry, gripping herself as tightly as she could as if to offer herself some form of comfort.

Cate sprung up in bed to the sound of screaming, her mind racing as her heart pounded. She glanced over to see a still fast asleep Ryan before climbing out of bed and rushing out of the room. Her first thought was Max and Brooke, but Cate instinctively rushed towards the spare room to find Lux screaming and thrashing in bed.

"Lux!" Cate crossed the room quickly and placed a hand on Lux's shoulder gently, jumping back when Lux shot up.

Lux looked around confused and struggled to take in her surroundings, her breathing heavy, and she made no effort to hide the tears streaming down her face. "I thought they were- the crash- and they-" Lux covered her mouth as she remembered, her shoulders shuddering with sobs. "They're dead." Lux crying grew stronger and stronger as she came to the realization. "They're dead."

Cate couldn't stop herself as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Lux and held her tightly, both surprised and relieved when Lux didn't pull away. Cate just continued to rock the crying teenager as she sobbed repeatedly, begging for her parents.


	5. How Am I Doing

**Chapter 5- How Am I Doing**

Lux woke up confused, looking around and taking in her surroundings before it hit her where she was. It was all real; her parents were dead, and like she hoped; she prayed; it wasn't a nightmare she could just wake up from.

She remembered Cate coming into the room and holding her as she cried, but it didn't surprise her that she was now alone. In fact, she was slightly grateful.

Lux instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, biting her lip to keep herself from breaking down once again. She gathered herself, realizing how much she had to do.

She wasn't going to complain however; at least if she threw herself into work then she wouldn't have to think about it, about them.

Lux pulled herself out of bed and threw on one of her dad's sweatshirts she had brought with her. It was way too big for her, but Lux didn't care. It smelt like him, and felt like him, and she liked the comfort.

Lux slowly made her way to the door nervously, glancing down the hall to make sure she wouldn't run into anyone. She was struggling to wrap her mind around her parents being dead, let alone the fact that she was now living with a complete stranger she was apparently related too in the closest way possible.

She washed up in the bathroom quickly before creeping back to her room and sitting on the bed. She leaned back against the head, grabbing the teddy bear she had had since birth and hugging it tightly as she shakily reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone and her parents' address book.

By the time Lux had finished calling everyone her parents' knew, she was numb. After the third time of repeating that they were dead, the news finally sunk in and Lux lost all feeling; she managed to spread the news and answer any questions in one or two words answers, her tone completely emotionless.

Lux worked without thinking, completing each task on her freshly made to-do list one by one. She stopped, however, when she realized she had no idea what the number for the funeral home was.

Lux nervously made her way into the kitchen where she could hear Cate talking, hesitantly hanging by the door. "Cate?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

Cate looked up from feeding Brooke and smiled. "Hey..."

Lux opened her mouth and closed it a few times, struggling to find her voice. "Could I borrow your phone book?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Of course." Cate looked confused but stood up quickly and headed to the living room to find it.

Lux didn't know what to do as she waited, but Brooke seemed to sense she needed an answer. The baby threw her spoon on the floor and looked up at Lux expectantly. Lux quickly grabbed it off the floor and washed it before returning it to Brooke.

Lux couldn't help but smile slightly as Brooke giggled and reached up to grab Lux's hair. Lux untangled her fingers, allowing Brooke to take the lead as the baby grabbed Lux's hand.

"She likes you." Lux immediately pulled away from the baby, feeling slightly guilty when Brooke began to whimper.

Cate noticed Lux's discomfort and smiled reassuringly, walking over to the two of them and handing Lux the phone book. "Do you want to use the phone?"

"I've got my cell." Lux felt uncomfortable asking or using anything of Cate's. They were, after all, pretty much strangers.

"Your bill will be huge." Cate was almost disapproving. "The phone's in the living room."

"Just back off, okay?" Lux couldn't stop herself, but in her defense, she hadn't slept or eaten properly in over 24 hours. "I don't want anything from you!"

Lux watched as Cate's face dropped, and she instantly regretted what she had said. Lux covered her face to gather herself, before looking up at Cate with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." She turned and left the room, mumbling first. "Sorry."

Cate watched Lux leave the room and fought all of her instincts to follow her. After a half an hour of listening to Lux crying in her room, Cate put Brooke down for a nap before cautiously heading to Lux's room.

Cate knocked gently on the door, and waited a few seconds after Lux's tear-filled reply to enter. "You okay?" It was a stupid question, but Cate honestly didn't know what else to say.

"I-uh..." Lux ran a shaky hand through her hair, struggling to keep herself from crying once again. She held up the phone as she tried to force words out of her mouth, although she wasn't sure what to say. "The hospital. I keep calling but they won't- they just keep redirecting me. I need to find out how to- their bod... for the funeral. I don't know what I'm doing."

Cate's heart broke as Lux gripped her hair and turned away from her, frustrated and broken. She thought for a second before acting; crossing the room slowly and taking the phone from Lux's hand before sitting gently on the edge of the bed. "Okay, so we'll take care of it together."

Lux slowly turned around and watched as Cate read over the to-do list before hesitantly sitting next to her. "You've called the funeral home?" Cate couldn't help but feel disappointed that Lux hadn't come to her for help.

Lux nodded, sniffling as she picked up a notepad she had written the information on. "Yeah, I, uh, I wrote down the address. They want me to come in to go over the arrangements tomorrow."

Cate nodded reassuringly. "Okay. I'll take you."

"You don't have-" Lux began to protest but Cate interrupted her.

"Do you want me to call the hospital?" Lux was about to decline, but paused before slowly nodding, almost afraid to ask.

"I, uh..." Lux stumbled over her words, blushing slightly. "Could I take a shower?" She almost whispered.

"Of course." Cate smiled reassuringly, glad she could finally do something to help. "I left a fresh towel in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Lux mumbled before slowly getting up and grabbing a change of clothes.

"Lux?" Lux turned back to Cate nervously, noticing Cate had the same expression. "Your parents. I, uh, I need their names."

Lux's brow crumbled involuntarily at yet another mention of her parents, but she regained herself quickly, whispering. "John and Nancy Parker."

Cate nodded and forced a small smile, waiting until she heard the shower running before she left the room. She checked on Brooke first before heading downstairs, the number for the hospital in hand.

Cate was half-way through being redirected once again by the hospital when the doorbell rang. Cate sighed, debating whether or not to throw the phone at the wall as she once again heard the hold music, and walked to the door, both surprised and relieved when she saw Baze nervously standing on the other side.

"Hey." Cate didn't smile, but her tone wasn't hostile either.

"Hey." Baze forced a nervous smile, following Cate as she beckoned him in. "How-"

Cate held up a finger as someone on the other end of the phone call picked up. "Hi. Yes, I'm wondering how to organize for the funeral home to collect." She couldn't bring herself to say bodies. "Uh huh. John and Nancy Parker. A car accident yesterday."

Cate continued to talk to the person, not even noticing when Baze slipped out of the room and cautiously made his way up the stairs. He had heard the shower stopped shortly after he arrived and he assumed it was Lux.

He slowly walked down the hallway, glancing into the open rooms as he looked for his daughter. He froze when he spotted her standing in the dark over what appeared to be a baby's crib.

"Hey." Baze was careful to announce his presence, gently knocking on the door to the nursery and forcing a small smile.

When Lux didn't acknowledge him, Baze cautiously walked into the room, ending up side by side with her, both in silence as they watched Brooke sleep.

"I always loved babies." Lux spoke suddenly, breaking the silence; her eyes unblinking and her tone completely emotionless. "I used to babysit. For the Carlson's down the street. They had an eight year old and a three year old but I've known them since they were babies."

Baze didn't know what to say as Lux continued to stare, his own gaze growing concerned as he watched her. "My parents always told me I was a miracle baby, and that's why I was so good with them." She smiled to herself as she remembered, almost in a trance. "They used to tell me that God chooses families, and even though I was born to another person, I was always meant to be with them."

She frowned to herself, deep in thought. "They would say that I made their lives complete. And that was why they named me 'Lux'. Because I was the light of their lives."

Baze was about to reply, but stopped himself as Lux continued. "I asked them once. Where we go when we die. They told me they didn't know, but they knew it would be nice, and that no matter what they would always be with me."

Cate leaned against the doorway, doing everything she could to keep herself from crying as she listened. From Baze's expression, she could tell that he was doing the same.

Lux didn't budge as a single tear slipped down her cheek, her eyes remaining wide while her tone remained numb.

"I hope it's nice."


	6. Stand In The Rain

**A/N: Here you go peeps! Sorry it took so long! I'm thinking of adding in one more chapter before the funeral- the dinner with everyone. But I don't know, let me know what you think :)**

**Oh and songs to listen to while reading this- I suggest "Speaking A Dead Language" by Joy Williams and "Don't Fall Apart" by Royal Wood. The title is "Stand In The Rain" by Superchick which also works well :)**

**Chapter 6- Stand In The Rain**

Lux sat emotionless on a chair in between Cate and Baze, staring into nothing as the funeral planner spoke to her from across his desk. Ryan had dropped Max at school in the morning and offered to look after Brooke for the day.

They had made an appointment with the funeral home to set up the arrangements, but to Lux it was all so surreal. She couldn't help but be a little grateful that Cate and Baze had offered to come with her; to take charge when Lux realized she had no idea what she was doing.

"Now you have a choice of coffin. Either wood or metal varying in colors. There's also the option of cremation although you've stated here you want a burial. Do you have any preferences as to coffins?" The funeral director was saying, glancing over the questionnaire Lux had been required to fill out before the appointment.

Lux could feel the adults turn to look at her, but she couldn't make herself make eye contact. "I, uh, I like the dark brown." Lux whispered, shakily pointing to the sample pictures.

The funeral director nodded, writing down what Lux was saying. "The mahogany? For both?" Lux nodded in response. "Alright. That's a beautiful choice." He paused, reading over the list. "Now, have you given any thought as to whether you'd prefer open or closed caskets?"

Lux starred ahead, lost in thought. "Are my parents here?" She finally whispered, her tone absent.

The funeral director nodded. "They're being prepared, yes."

"Can I see them?"

Cate was obviously uncomfortable at the question and she turned to face Lux, reaching out to put a hand on Lux's shoulder but pulling back when Lux flinched. "Sweetie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't call me that." Lux's voice was full of anger. "I'm not your _sweetie_."

"Lux..." Baze spoke up this time, even though he had no idea what to say.

"Can we go?" Lux whispered vulnerably, her voice hitching as she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "Please. I-I can't do this."

Cate looked over to Baze and nodded, both parents standing up. Baze's hand hovered behind Lux's back as he lead her out of the room. "Yeah... I'll take you home."

Lux nodded shakily and turned back quickly to face Cate and the funeral director. "Can you please take care of this?" Her voice was so quiet Cate had to strain to hear her.

Cate's heart broke as she listened to Lux plead; watching as the teenager struggled to hold herself together. "Of course." She responded simply, and Lux nodded a thank you before leaving the room, Baze following.

The car ride to Baze's was awkward, to say the least. Baze tried to make small talk, but Lux left most of it hanging or answered with one word answers. By the time he pulled up out front of the bar, Baze stopped trying.

"Cate'll let us know when she's done organizing everything, and I'll drop you home." Baze reassured casually as he lead Lux inside.

"It's not my home." Lux followed reluctantly and looked around the bar, not sure what to think.

Baze heard her mumble, but didn't know what to say in response so he just dropped it. "You want something to drink?" Cate had basically ordered him to get Lux to eat something; she had refused every time Cate had offered since she had come to stay with her almost two days ago.

Lux shrugged and took a seat on a bar stool, watching as Baze walked behind the bar and poured her a sprite. Baze watched as she sipped it, slightly concerned at how little she was consuming. "You hungry?"

Again, Lux shrugged, knowing Baze was going to get her something anyway. "Mac and cheese, okay?"

"My favorite." Lux whispered to herself, a small smile slipping through.

Baze smiled, proud of himself, as he lead Lux up the stairs and into his loft.

"Is this where you live?" Lux asked hesitantly after looking around. When Baze nodded and headed to the kitchen area as Lux sat down slowly on the couch. "You have a beer pong table." She acknowledged.

Baze smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

Lux couldn't help but smile, almost forgetting everything as she talked to Baze. It almost seemed natural; like they had known each other for years. "It's an observation."

"Here." Baze finished cooking and handed Lux a bowl before sitting next to her and flipping on the TV. "Eat up."

Lux hesitated for a second before taking a small bite, knowing Baze was watching her. "Real cheese." She smiled slightly to herself.

Baze raised an eyebrow confused, and Lux blushed slightly, looking up at him and finishing another mouthful before explaining. "My mom always uses real cheese but dad is a terrible cook so he makes the packet stuff. Mom and I don't tell him we don't like it though because it's a miracle just to get him in the kitchen and he's always really proud..." Lux trailed off, covering her mouth shakily as she realized what she was saying. "We didn't want to hurt his feelings." She whispered the last part, her voice shaking.

Baze took the bowl out of Lux's lap gently and placed it next to his own on the coffee table, not sure how to act as Lux began to cry. Lux answered for him, leaning against him for comfort. Baze slowly wrapped his arms around Lux's frame, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried.

By the time Cate arrived, Lux was fast asleep on the couch, a blanket thrown over her, as Baze sat at the table on his laptop.

"Cate?" Baze looked up in surprise as she made her way into the apartment. "What are you doing here?" He frowned, even more confused. "How do you know where I live?"

"It was in the paperwork you filled out for Fern." Cate held back a sarcastic response, instead just brushing him off as she knelt down by the couch and watched Lux sleep. "How is she?"

Baze stood up and walked over to Cate and Lux, sitting down on the coffee table next to the mother. "She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago."

From the expression on Cate's face, Baze could tell she was concerned. "Thanks for taking her." Cate finally settled on, an awkward silence forming.

"Of course." Baze rubbed his head nervously. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

Cate bit her lip as she thought before nodding slowly. Ryan had suggested inviting Baze and Lux's boyfriend over for dinner before the funeral as a way to take Lux's mind off of everything and hopefully ease the tension. Cate was hesitant but Lux had agreed despite the fact that everyone knew she was just doing it to be polite.

"Yeah..." Cate stood up causing Baze to do the same. "Uh, but we should talk first. Figure some things out."

Baze shrugged in agreement and lead Cate over to the kitchen table, pushing in her chair politely as she sat. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Cate shot Baze a polite smile as he walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer. "But do you have a pen and paper?"

Baze thought for a second in confusion before rifling through some unopened mail on the kitchen counter. Cate couldn't help but roll her eyes as he placed an unopened letter in front of her.

"Okay, so I was thinking Lux can stay with me Monday through Friday, and we can alternate weekends?"

Baze was taken slightly aback, almost frustrated at Cate's control of the situation. "Why do you get her during the week?"

Cate rolled her eyes as she brushed him off, using her hands as emphasis. "Do you really think this is the best place to raise a teenager?"

"Actually..." Baze leant back in the chair and looked around, not sure what Cate was going on about. "Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"Do you even have a place for Lux to sleep?"

Baze found himself getting frustrated as Cate looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do you?"

Cate rolled her eyes at Baze's come back. "We have a spare bedroom, not to mention Ryan and I already have kids. We know what it's like to raise one."

"And you think that just because you've had experience makes you a better parent than me?"

They both knew the conversation was more than just arrangements; Baze was clearly angry about being cut out of Lux's life, and Cate was hiding her guilt with anger about not telling him about her in the first place.

Cate sighed, looking down at the schedule she had written up. "What if you took her to school in the morning and spent the afternoons with her as well?"

Before Baze could answer, Lux's voice surprised them. "Don't I get a say? It is, after all, my life."

Both Cate and Baze looked up as she spoke, forcing bright smiles. "Of course."

"Pull up a chair, kiddo."

Lux hesitantly sat down beside them, Cate and Baze smiling at her from across the round table.

Lux looked down at her hands, wringing them in her lap nervously. "I don't want to stay with either of you. I want to live in _my_ house." She mumbled under her breath.

Cate and Baze looked shocked and exchanged a glance, debating who was going to answer. "Lux, I'm sorry but that's not a possibility."

Lux looked up at Cate angrily. "Why not?" Her tone was an almost angry whine. "I mean, it's my house, why can't I live there?"

"Because we want you with us. Anyway you can't live by yourself and we both have homes already." Cate answered before she could filter her sentence.

Lux froze as Cate's words sunk in. "You're right. My parents are dead and you're stuck with me." Her tone held an unbelievable amount of anger as she continued. "But don't you dare tell me you want me because you don't!"

With that, Lux stood and headed towards the door that lead to the bar, slamming the door behind her. Both Cate and Baze got up to follow her, but Baze stopped Cate before she could. "Don't. Just give her a minute."

Cate sat back down reluctantly and buried her face in her hands, clearly stressed. Baze watched her for a moment before rubbing his face tiredly, sighing. "Maybe she should stay with you until after the funeral and we'll figure something out then?"

If Cate hadn't been completely blinded by her concern for Lux, she would have been furious at Baze. He knew the only reason he was suggesting she take Lux was because he didn't know, or didn't want, to deal with her mood swings.

"Yeah, okay." Cate agreed quietly, the parents exchanging a look as a silence over came them.

"I should go." Eventually Cate broke the silence and stood up, gathering her bag before turning to look at Baze awkwardly. "I'll, uh, I guess we'll see you tonight."

Baze nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Bye." Cate left the apartment quickly, only to return freaking out seconds later.

"Lux is gone." Cate ran a shaky hand through her hair, panicking as she checked the other rooms in the apartment, hoping Lux had come back up.

Baze looked up confused, standing. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone!" Cate yelled angrily at Baze, but he could tell she was more worried than angry. "She's not downstairs and she's not outside."

"Did you check the bathroom?" Cate shot him a look that told him not to test her, and he quickly made his way over to her, grabbing her arms to keep her from moving. "Okay, well it's not like she could have gone far."

Baze grabbed his jacket off of the couch and threw it on before placing a hand on Cate's back and pushing her towards the door.

"Go check your place. Maybe she went there?" Baze suggested as he ushered Cate into her car. "I'll drive around here and see if I can find her."

Cate nodded nervously and pulled away from the curb without another word. Baze watched her go before climbing into his own car and doing the same.

Baze drove around for almost an hour before he was hit with common sense. He could have hit himself for being so stupid as he called Cate to get Lux's parents' address.

Sure enough, Lux was sitting on the front porch leaning against the front door as he pulled up in front.

Lux didn't look up as Baze approached her slowly and sat down beside her, swiping at the loose tear running down her cheek.

"I didn't have a key."

Baze frowned, watching as Lux stared at the ground. "You scared us." Baze spoke gently after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry." Lux's tone was completely void of emotion and Baze could tell she was simply being polite.

"It's okay." Baze smiled slightly, nudging Lux's shoulder gently. "Just try to warn us the next time you decide to run off."

Lux frowned slightly. "I just didn't really want to be around people."

"Makes sense." For some reason, Baze could understand Lux better than she herself could at the moment. "Everyone else is happy and alive, and they have no idea what you're going through. I get it."

Lux looked up at Baze surprised as he put exactly what she was feeling into words. "I just don't get it." She whispered, looking away again. "They were here one moment and now they're just gone. It's not fair."

Baze shook his head, frowning concerned. "It's not. It sucks. But it will get better."

Lux thought to herself for a few minutes, both she and Baze leaning back against the door, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Baze stood up and smiled reassuringly, holding his hand out to Lux to help her up. After a few moments hesitation, Lux took it without a word and allowed her dad to pull her to her feet and lead her to his car.


	7. For The First Time

**A/N: Um so the premiere... OH MY GOD! I'm still grinning like an idiot from that Baze/Lux scene! I mean seriously, how unbelievably cute was that?**

**Oh, and I'm sorry this has taken so long! I'll try and have the funeral (including a little Cate/Lux bonding coz Lux was a complete bitch to Cate during this chapter) up tomorrow :)**

**Chapter 7- For The First Time**

Lux looked up as her door was pushed open slightly, and couldn't help but let a small smile slip as Max stealthily stuck his head through, pulling it back the second Lux spotted him and giggling.

Lux had spent the last few hours holed up in her room, finding herself exhausted despite the fact that she hadn't really done anything. Although the last few days felt like a blur, it was all starting to set in.

Lux looked up again as Max once again poked his head around the door, this time keeping it there as he looked at his sister.

"Hey, Max." Lux couldn't help but smile. "Do you need something?"

Max took the question as an invitation and entered the room, walking around and touching everything in sight. "Can we play a game?"

Lux shifted uncomfortably, trying to come up with a reason not to. "Uh... maybe later, okay? I'm a bit tired."

Max looked disappointed and Lux mentally hit herself, dragging herself off of the couch and squatting next to Max. "Actually, you know what? A quick game would be good. What'd you have in mind?"

"Hide and seek!"

Lux smiled, nodding. "Okay, you go hide and I'll count to twenty."

Max ran out of the room without a word and Lux counted loudly before announcing she was coming. She checked all of the obvious places upstairs first before reluctantly heading downstairs.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Cate pounced on her instantly and Lux couldn't help but find herself a little annoyed.

"Have you seen Max? We're playing hide and seek." She knew it wasn't really fair to cheat but Lux wanted to get away from Cate and Ryan as soon as she could.

Cate smiled at the mention of the two of them interacting, but shook her head. "Not the greatest game choice. He's an expert hider."

Lux nodded dismissively and walked past her, continuing with the game. Eventually she spotted him in a cupboard in the laundry, smiling as she crept up. "Found you!"

Max squealed and laughed before covering his eyes. "Okay now you gotta hide and I'll find you!"

Lux really wanted to protest but couldn't find it in herself to let down the kid so she headed back to her room, figuring it would give him a few minutes of entertainment.

Lux surprised herself and continued to play with Max for another half an hour before she got tired and gave some lame excuse.

She sat on her bed and turned on her cell, flipping through the missed calls she had received. After the news of her parents deaths had spread around school, the calls started piling in. They were all the same; "I'm sorry", "I'm here for you", "If you need anything, call me", "I hope you're okay"; and after listen to the first ten or so, Lux simply turned off her phone.

Lux sighed, deleting all of her messages before listening to them. She made a mental note to call Bryn, but between her and Jones, Lux really wasn't up to talking to anyone.

Lux basically jumped off of her bed and sprinted down the stairs the second she heard the doorbell ring. She had heard Baze arrive half an hour ago, so Lux knew it must be Jones.

She was right, and she paused at the bottom of the stairs when she saw him, her eyes instantly filling with relieved tears as he smiled knowingly at her.

"Hi." Lux breathed, throwing herself into Jones' arms and gripping him tightly.

"Hi." Jones whispered into her hair. "Are you doing okay?" He didn't really expect an answer but Lux just shrugged half-heartedly as he hugged her back. Eventually he pulled back, kissing the top of her head and making sure to keep a tight arm around Lux's shoulders.

Max was the first to sneak a look at the new arrival, save Cate. Baze and Ryan appeared subtly after a few moments as well, and Jones smiled back at the group politely.

"Hi. I'm Jones." He gave a small wave, and Lux found herself relaxing more as she leant her head against his chest.

"Hi, Jones." Lux rolled her eyes as Cate deliberately smiled wider than usual. "I'm Cate." She placed a hand on Max's shoulder, smiling down at him before signaling towards Ryan. "And this is Max, and my husband, Ryan."

"Hey man." Ryan smiled as he shook Jones hand, and Lux couldn't help but let a small smile slip through as Jones bent down in front of Max and did the same, Max smiling shyly.

Jones stood back up and wrapped his arm back around Lux, waiting for the final introduction. "And this is Baze." Lux spoke softly, meeting Baze's gaze as she did.

Baze smiled at her quickly before holding out his hand to Jones. "What's going on, little dude?" It was more rhetorical than an actual question.

The simultaneous mother/daughter eye roll at Baze's greeting made Cate and Lux look more like mother and daughter than ever, but Lux set her jaw and glared at the older woman when she noticed. The people who didn't know Lux was adopted used to say she looked a lot like Nancy; Lux liked being able to see herself in her mom, even if they were biologically related. The last thing she wanted was to be able to see herself in Cate.

Cate brushed aside her hurt and forced a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jones."

"Finally?" Lux raised an eyebrow, finding herself surprisingly testy. "You've only known me for a couple of days."

Cate opened her mouth to respond but closed it again quickly, not knowing what to say. The others apparently didn't either, but Ryan eventually broke the tense silence.

"Uh, why don't Max and I go pick up the pizzas?" Ryan suggested rhetorically as he put on his jacket before handing Max his. "Come on, bud."

Once Max and Ryan had left, Cate forced a smile, trying to ease the awkward tension. "Would anyone like a drink?"

She didn't wait for an answer, walking into the kitchen as Baze followed. Lux, however, had other ideas. She pulled Jones up the stairs behind herself, stopping and rolling her eyes when Cate called out to her. "Uh, Lux? Maybe you and Jones could help us in the kitchen?" It was more of a request than a question.

Lux looked hesitant but allowed Jones to pull her into the kitchen, sitting on his lap at the table.

Baze and Cate stared at the teenagers anxiously, both feeling protective at their closeness.

"So how long have you two been together?" Cate asked, trying to be casual.

Lux rolled her eyes, looking at Cate testing. "Oh, I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking."

Both Jones and Baze choked on their drinks while Cate looked speechless. Lux couldn't help but smirk slightly at the reactions; she had no idea what it was, but getting a rise out of her parents took away a little of her anger.

Jones coughed uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "Uh, three years."

"Three years? That's a long time for a high school relationship." Cate took a long sip of her wine, the last statement more a statement to herself rather than the others. "Hell, that's a long time for any relationship."

Lux rolled her eyes, finding herself defensive. "Well how long were you and Baze together when you got knocked up?" Her tone and choice of words were deliberately consulting.

This time it was Cate who choked on her drink, looking up at Lux with a deer-caught-in-headlights look before directing her attention to Baze. "We weren't together. I was popular; I was the quarterback and Cate? Well, Cate was a geek. I don't think I even spoke on word to her before that night." Baze scoffed to himself, thinking back before Cate threw him a glare that basically said, don't you dare. He coughed, clearing his throat and awkwardly turning back to Lux. "I, uh, we were sixteen."

"It was Winter Formal. We got carried away without thinking about the repercussions." Cate finished for him quickly.

Lux smirked judgmentally. "Hmm... Guess we are related. Oh, except for I actually have morals and know how to use protection."

"Lux..." Jones warned quietly. He knew Lux was hurting, but her being a bitch wasn't helping anything.

Both Cate and Baze were momentarily shocked and Cate found herself both embarrassed and upset that her daughter felt that way, even if Cate knew that Lux was just testing them and didn't really mean it.

"Your right. We should have known better." Cate and Lux looked eyes, both staring each other down. "But if we had been, you wouldn't be here today."

Both Baze and Jones braced themselves as they waited for Lux's retaliation, and Cate breathed a visible sigh of relief as Max's voice distracted them and cut through the tension.

"Pizza!" Max yelled as he ran ahead of Ryan and into the living room and jumped excitedly on the couch. He wasn't used to having people over and his parents never let him stay up late or eat pizza on a week night.

"Max, get off of the couch and use your inside voice please. It's time to start winding down." Cate scolded calmly, and Baze couldn't help but find it slightly surprising. She definitely had more patience than she did in high school.

Ryan walked in behind him, closing the front door and smiling as he placed the pizza's on the kitchen table. "Okay, we've got two Canadian bacon and one pepperoni."

Lux rolled her eyes to herself, ignoring Jones' glance. "I don't eat meat." Her tone held more bitterness than she intended.

Cate, Ryan and Baze all exchanged a glance, not sure how to act. Lux didn't give them time to, slightly angry. "It's fine. I'm not hungry anyway."

They watched as Lux headed upstairs before turning back to each other awkwardly. Jones hesitated before forcing an apologetic smile and following Lux upstairs.

Jones could hear Lux crying from the end of the hall and leant against her closed bedroom door, knocking gently. "Lux?"

"Go away."

Jones sighed, opening the door nonetheless. "Babe, it's me."

Lux looked up, acknowledging his arrival. She looked so broken and vulnerable; leaning back against the bed head with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.

Jones slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear so that he could see her face.

"How are you doing?"

Lux didn't answer, shrugging shakily in response before angrily wiping her tears away. "God I am so tired of crying!"

Jones frowned, wiping away a missed tear gently with his thumb before stroking her cheek. Lux closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing.

Jones leant forward and kissed her gently at first before Lux deepened it passionately. After a few moments, she shifted so that she was straddling him, ripping off his shirt and beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

Jones gave into it for a moment, only reluctantly pulling away when Lux took off her dress. "We can't do this."

Lux ignored him, kissing him roughly. "Lux, seriously... your parents are right downstairs."

Lux pulled back, her tone bitter. "Those people are_ not_ my parents." She didn't wait for his apology, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Lux..." Jones pulled away again and gently pushed Lux off of himself, knowing it would be easier to just give in as Lux pulled him down again. "Babe, stop."

Jones managed to pull himself off of Lux and climbed off of the bed, looking for his shirt. He managed to get it half on before Lux used it to pull him towards herself, and he sighed as she looked up at him desperately. "Please..." She pleaded. "I need you."

Jones sighed, wrapping his arms around Lux and kissing her forehead lovingly. "Not like this. Not now."

Lux was tense at first but eventually sighed and leant into the embrace, relaxing against Jones as he laid beside her on the bed.


	8. The Funeral

**A/N: Okay, first, sorry this took so long! It was actually a harder chapter to write than I had originally imagined. Secondly, for any of you who don't watch it (though I honestly can't see why anyone wouldn't seeing as it is legen-wait for it-dary!), go check out Friday Night Lights! Like, right now. Actually, scratch that. Go check out Matt Saracen's dad's funeral from the season 4 episode of FNL, "The Son". It's on YouTube (I'll link it on my profile), and it will get you in the perfect frame of mind to read this chapter. Third, I strongly recommend listening to "Driveway" by Great Northern, "Paradise" by Royal Wood, "Amazing Grace" by Il Divo and "Chopin Ballad" by Melanie Doane while reading this :)**

**Chapter 8- The Funeral**

Lux sat numbly on the edge of her freshly made bed, staring into nothing. She had been like that for the last half an hour after changing into the clothes she had picked out for the funeral.

She hadn't slept, and Jones had only reluctantly left a few hours ago to go home and change before the funeral.

"Hi." Cate smiled sadly at Lux, leaning against the door. She didn't enter the room without Lux's permission; the last thing she wanted was to make today harder for Lux than it had to be.

Lux looked up at Cate, her eyes pleading. She looked so broken and Cate did all she could to stop herself from rushing over and gathering Lux in her arms. Instead, she slowly made her way over to the bed and took a seat beside Lux, offering comfort but not forcing it on her.

"We should leave soon." Cate's voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

Lux nodded, more to herself, and quickly swiped away a stray, silent tear. She looked down at her clothes as if trying to distract herself, and fiddled with her black dress to make sure everything was neat.

Cate's brow furrowed as she watched Lux concerned, and she absentmindedly brushed a piece of Lux's hair behind her ear. She took the hairbrush that was sitting next to Lux and silently asked for permission before slowly and gently brushing it through Lux's hair.

Lux didn't protest, closing her eyes as Cate repeated the calming motion. "My mom used to do that for me."

Cate stopped instantly, not sure what to do. "Do you want me to stop?"

Lux shook her head slightly, avoiding Cate's worried gaze. "It makes it harder to forget they're gone." She whispered.

Cate's heart broke at the broken confession, but she did as Lux requested and continued to brush the blonde curls. After a while, she pinned back a few pieces and moved around to squat in front of Lux, placing her hands on the blondes and smiling reassuringly. "We need to leave soon, okay?"

Lux nodded slowly, meeting Cate's gaze. Cate's heart broke at the broken look in Lux's eyes, and she forced a smile, taking a hold of one of Lux's hands. "Come on." She whispered, slowly pulling Lux to her feet.

Lux obliged, too numb to protest and allowed Cate to place a hand on her back and lead her down the stairs.

Baze and Jones were already waiting in the lounge room, an awkward silence between them. They both stood up as Cate and Lux approached, and Lux broke off from Cate, stumbling and barely making it into Jones' arms before she collapsed.

Baze watched as Lux stood unmoving in Jones' arms, Jones rubbing her back and whispering comforting things in her ear. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it was Jones who Lux turned to for comfort rather than himself.

Cate met Baze's gaze and it was clear she was thinking the same thing. Cate broke the gaze first, glancing over to make sure Lux was okay before heading to the kitchen where Ryan was feeding Brooke and Max.

Cate sighed as she collapsed against Ryan; Ryan wrapping an arm around her as he continued to feed Brooke. She was already emotionally exhausted and the day had barely begun. Ryan kissed her head, speaking into her hair. "Where's Lux?"

"Lounge room. Baze and Jones are with her." Her voice was just louder than a whisper, and that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan.

"She okay?" He mumbled into her hair.

Cate shrugged exhaustedly, and Ryan understood. After a few minutes, Cate pulled away and walked over to where Max was eating quietly at the table, surprisingly uncharacteristically of him.

"Hi, baby." Cate forced a smile, ruffling his hair slightly as she took a seat beside him.

Max smiled, his mouth full of cereal. "Hi, momma."

Cate couldn't help but smile, not even caring that she and Ryan had spent the last few weeks trying to teach him not to talk with his mouthful. "Aunt Abby is going to watch you today." Cate spoke reluctantly; Abby wasn't exactly her first choice when it came to someone to watch her kids. "You okay with that?"

"Uh huh!" Max grinned. "Daddy said she'll play army men with me."

Cate smiled, stealing one of Max's Cookie Crisps. "We'll be home before bedtime, okay?"

Max nodded, thinking before looking up curiously. "And Lux too?"

"Yeah." Cate couldn't help but smile as Max did too.

"Can she play with me?"

Cate frowned, gently brushing Max's hair affectionately. "I don't know, bud. You've got to ask her."

Max pouted, crossing his arms on the table. "She never plays with me."

"Max," Cate started, trying to figure out how to explain Lux's situation to a five year old. "Do you remember when Jonathon's dad went to Heaven?" She asked, referring to one of Max's friends. Max nodded, confused. "And he was really sad so he didn't want to play with you for a little while." Again, Max nodded. "Well that's how Lux is right now. Her mom and dad went to Heaven so she's really sad and doesn't want to play at the moment."

Max shook his head, confused. "Nu uh. You said we have the same mom. You!"

Cate smiled at his excitement and nodded. "You're right. I'm her mom, but Lux has two moms. And her other mom went to Heaven with her other dad."

Max thought for a moment and Cate was sure she'd just confused him more. "Does that mean she'll play with me?"

Cate smiled slightly and nodded. "Maybe in a few days, okay?" Max pouted dramatically. "And hey, she played with you last night, didn't she? I'm sure she'll play with you again soon."

Max sighed but nodded and Cate smiled as the doorbell rang, standing up and kissing his head affectionately before walking out to answer the door. "Hi, Abby."

Abby smiled but knew not to test her sister. It was obvious Cate was already struggling to hold it together, so Abby bit back every comment she had regarding Lux. "Hey, Cate."

Cate opened the door for Abby to enter, just in time for Max to come barreling into the foyer. "Aunt Abby!"

"Hey, rugrat!" Abby grinned, picking Max up before turning to acknowledge Ryan and Brooke. "Hi, cutie." She cooed at Brooke before smiling up at Ryan. "Hey, Ryan."

"Are you sure you're okay to watch them today?" Cate asked nervously.

Abby rolled her eyes but smiled reassuringly nonetheless. "Of course." She glanced over into the lounge room, noticing the others for the first time. Baze was the only one who had moved; it didn't even look like Lux had heard the doorbell. "Go take care of your daughter." She said softly, and Cate couldn't help but smile gratefully.

Jones looked up as a woman entered the house. He felt slightly awkward just standing there, but he would do anything if it meant he took away even a little of Lux's pain. "Lux?" He whispered, watching as everyone turned their attention to the two of them. "Babe, it's time to go."

Lux let out a shaky sigh and allowed Jones to pull away, gripping his offered hand as he slowly lead her over to the group, Baze following awkwardly.

Abby broke the silence first, knowing now wasn't the right time for introductions. "Hey, Max. Your dad said you wanted to play army men? Why don't you go wait in your room and I'll be there in a minute."

Max jumped down and ran to his room excitedly before Abby turned to Ryan and held her arms out. "I can take her." She offered, not waiting for a response before she lifted Brooke out of his arms.

"Thanks, Abby." Cate breathed out and Abby smiled sympathetically at her before walking up the stairs to find Max.

The room filled with an awkward silence, but Lux didn't even noticed. After a few minutes, Jones' hand squeezed her's and he smiled at her sadly, bringing her back to reality.

She couldn't process what anyone was saying, but allowed Cate and Jones to lead her to an awaiting chauffeured car, Baze and Ryan following.

"Lux?"

Cate's voice tore Lux back to reality and she slowly looked up wide-eyed at Cate, her face completely emotionless. She didn't know what Cate was asking until she looked back out the window and realized they were at the cemetery.

Lux had opted for an outside funeral, rather than a service before hand in a church. Her parents always said you shouldn't waste the good weather, and today the weather was calm; no wind, no rain, no sunshine, just calm.

Jones got out of the car first, followed by Ryan and Cate. Baze got out last and watched as she sat frozen in her seat, staring at the awaiting chairs and flowers surrounding two covered holes in the grassy graveyard.

She looked terrified; like the second she stepped out of the car, her world would change forever. Baze noticed and told the others to go ahead before squatting down by the open door and looking at Lux.

He smiled sadly and gently held out his hand for her to take, but Lux shook her head, terrified as she watched the mourners start to make their way over to the area. "N-no, I don't, I don't want to go yet." It was barely a whisper and voice shook so violently that Baze struggled to hear her, but he nodded and tried to smile reassuringly nonetheless.

"That's okay." He spoke softly, his tone forcing Lux to block everything out and just focus just on him. "We don't have to go yet."

Lux nodded and gripped his hand tightly, Baze squeezing back reassuringly. He climbed back into the car and closed the door, sitting beside his daughter. Neither spoke or looked at each other, but Lux didn't let go of the death grip she had on his hand.

After a few minutes, Baze knew it was time to get out. The majority if not all of the mourners were there along with the priest, and the hearses could be seen slowly driving down the driveway towards them.

"Lux, we need to get out now."

Lux didn't say anything, but when Baze opened the door and gently pulled her out, she slowly obliged. It didn't go unnoticed by both Lux and Baze that all eyes turned on them the second they got out; every single mourner had the same look on their face as they looked at Lux.

Lux gripped tightly to Baze's hand as he slowly lead her over to the graves and helped her to sit in the center of the row of chairs at the bottom of the graves. Cate was on one side, Baze on her other whilst Nancy and John's closest friends, including Jones' mother and two blank spots for Jones and his father, sat next to them.

The rest of the mourners stood behind the row, minus the priest stood at the head of the graves, and the pall bearers including Jones and his father who were slowly bringing the coffins over.

Lux let go of Baze's hand as the priest started to talk, and she stared wide-eyed at the coffins. They were the mahogany ones she had chosen and the flower arrangement Cate had organized was simple and classy in white roses and lilies.

"...Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me..."

Somehow Lux managed to make it through the rest of the priest's speech along with the eulogy from Jones' dad before she felt herself breaking.

Lux bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she stared at the lowering coffins. She was visibly shaking and there were tears streaming down her face, but she didn't make a sound.

When the priest welcomed the mourners to place a rose in the graves, Lux was the first to move. Her legs felt like they would give way any and she knew that everyone was staring at her, but she didn't feel self conscious. For the first time since the funeral had started, she felt calm.

Lux shakily picked up two white roses out of the basket Cate had organized and slowly walked over to the graves, gently tossing the flowers in and watching as they dropped on to the lowered coffins before retaking her seat.

She watched as everyone that was there did the same thing, concentrating on who they were as a way to distract herself. She found it slightly ironic that a few of the people she had never even met were crying harder than she was.

Lux refused to leave until the graves were completely filled in, despite the fact that there was going to be a wake-type gathering at her house immediately following the ceremony. Ryan offered to take care of the wake, as did Jones' parents. Jones went too, sensing Lux needed to be alone with her parents. Both sets.

Lux absentmindedly fumbled around for Cate and Baze's hands as she stared at the half-full graves. Neither Cate nor Baze said anything, their gazes meeting as Lux gripped tightly.

She didn't let go until she stepped foot into the house, only doing so when a growing group of mourners gathered around her.

Lux hated the sympathetic or pity glances everyone seemed to be throwing her way. She hated the "I'm sorry's" and even more so, the "they're in a better place now's".

It wasn't until Jones' mom slowly approached her, her face ashen yet reassuring, that Lux's lip quivered and she felt her eyes pool with tears.

Ann wrapped Lux in a gentle hug, holding her like her mom used to. Lux knew it wasn't intentional, but she also knew she couldn't handle it right then. She pulled away suddenly, feeling her chest tighten as she instinctively slouched over and tried to calm herself.

Lux looked up and let out a whimper, trying her best to stifle it but finding her body shuddering with sobs seconds later. She felt like her heart was being ripped out, a mixture of anger, loneliness and fear overcoming her.

Lux hardened herself the second people turned to look at her. She hated the looks they gave her; she didn't need their pity. She didn't want it. She didn't want anything except her parents back.

The day seemed to drag on forever, but to Lux it was all a blur. She could remember Cate and Baze taking her back to Cate's house at some point, and she remembered Jones, his parents and Bryn joining them. Somehow she managed to shower and change, glad whoever had helped her knew her well enough to help her change into one of her dad's most-worn hoodys, the smell calming her instantly as she collapsed on her bed.

Lux didn't know how long she lay there, staring into nothing. She barely processed when different people came to check how she was or try to get her to eat. She wasn't hungry or thirsty or tired or anything; she didn't feel anything.

By the time Lux finally pulled herself back into reality, it was dark both inside and out save for the light coming from a room downstairs.

Lux slowly emerged by the threshold of the lounge room, surprised to see Cate still up. Cate turned to face her, forcing a sad smile as Lux simply hung by the entrance, the oversized hoody and the lost, confused and broken expression on her face causing her to look like a vulnerable child.

Neither Cate nor Lux said anything, but Lux slowly crossed the room after a few minutes hesitation and curled up on the couch next to her mom.

Cate watched as Lux starred ahead and struggled to stay in control, her eyes moving rapidly as she gripped the sleeves of her hoody tightly.

"Lux..."

Cate whispered and that was all Lux needed to break. She let out a shuddering, almost hyper-ventilated breath as her body began to shake violently with sobs.

Cate gently pulled Lux close and guided her head onto a pillow in her lap, kissing her forehead comfortingly. Lux instantly latched on to her, gripping her mom tightly.

Cate knew she was just a substitute, but she didn't care. She knew Lux needed a mom right now, and even if she wasn't the one that the teenager wanted, Cate was there, and they both knew it.


	9. World Hold On

**Chapter 9- World Hold On**

"Good morning." Cate smiled softly as Lux slowly walked into the kitchen.

Lux forced back a smile, still not sure how to act around her birth mom. "Hi."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

Lux could barely process the thought of food but nodded politely nonetheless. "Could I maybe have a coffee first?"

Cate smiled widely at the minute process between them. "Of course." She got out a mug and poured Lux the freshly brewed caffeine before doing the same for herself. "How do you take it?"

Lux had always been a sweet tooth; adding unhealthy amounts of both milk and sugar, but she didn't hesitate when replying. "Black."

Cate joined Lux at the table a few minutes later, placing her mug in front of her as they sat in silence.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cate asked after a few moments, watching Lux curiously.

Lux smiled sadly to herself, continuing to look at the black liquid in front of her as she fiddled with the mug. "I really wish people would stop asking me that." She almost whined.

Cate frowned sympathetically, pausing before continuing. "The lawyer called this morning. He wants to meet in an hour or so at your parent's house. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Lux frowned. "Do I have a choice?" She mumbled rhetorically before forcing a polite smile. "I'm going to go have a shower if that's okay?" It's still felt weird being in someone else's house; it didn't feel like her own.

"Of course." Cate smiled, watching as Lux stood up and walked out of the room.

An hour later, Cate, Lux and Baze sat opposite the lawyer at the dining room table of Lux's house, Brooke asleep in the carrier by Cate's feet.

"Obviously our greatest concern right now is Lux." The lawyer started and all three looked at Lux. Lux, however, didn't even seem to be listening. "While the two of you have been granted temporary custody, should that arrangement change, the only option we'll have in terms of custody is foster care."

"The arrangement's not going to change." Baze spoke up before Cate had a chance to, both insisting the same thing.

The lawyer seemed to accept this, smiling and looking over the paperwork. "Alright, well, before their deaths," Lux flinched at the word and Cate reached over to place a comforting hand on Lux's arm, Lux's visibly relaxing at the touch. "John and Nancy revised their wills. Naturally, the property along with all personal and liquidated assets will be placed in a trust for Lux to access at eighteen. Now the insurance should cover the mortgage of the house, but there are some decisions that need to be made in terms of upkeep costs. A property of this size can be extremely expensive to maintain, especially considering there will be no one residing in it. That is, unless you plan to move in?"

Lux seemed to be listening as the lawyer relayed this part, but both Cate and Baze answered for her, shaking their heads and laughing slightly at the suggestion. "No, uh, we both have our own places-"

"And Lux will split time between us fifty-fifty." Baze finished off.

The lawyer nodded understandably. "Ultimately, the decision regarding the house is up to Lux, however, as her legal guardians, the both of you will be responsible for covering all costs including that of Lux's property until the date of her eighteenth birthday."

Cate and Baze looked at Lux expectantly, and Lux seemed unsure. "But you said the insurance would cover it."

The lawyer frowned sympathetically. "The life insurance your parents took out will only be enough to cover the mortgage. After that, all that really remains is a small amount of savings combined with personal assets."

Lux nodded slowly, frowning unsure. "Can I, uh, how long do I have to think about it?"

"That's up to your guardians. But to be honest with you, a place this size, in this area, would turn a nice profit for your future." He smiled at her and Lux couldn't help but find herself slightly angry at the statement. She knew he was just trying to be helpful, but it made her angry that he even suggested she do it for the money.

Lux frowned to herself, biting her lip as she thought. She honestly had no idea what to do. Her parents loved that house, she loved that house, but it wasn't fair to put that kind of financial strain on Cate and Baze. "I'll think about it."

Lux looked up at Cate and Baze quickly, making sure that was okay and received two reassuring smiles in response.

Once they were finished with the lawyer, Lux reluctantly agreed to pack up a few of her things to move to Cate's place. It was the last thing she wanted, but Cate had suggested it and Lux still felt like she had to be polite when around them.

Lux balanced an empty box on her hip as she walked into her bedroom, slowly looking around before heading over to her desk. She packed up her laptop and grabbed a few books off of her bookshelf, throwing them into the box. It felt weird, almost as if they weren't her things and she was taking them from someone else. In a way, she kind of was.

"Lux?"

Lux looked up at her name and walked out of her room, looking for Cate. They had agreed that Cate and Baze would wait downstairs while Lux packed up her room, so Lux had no idea what to think when she found Cate in her parents room.

Cate looked up and smiled warmly as Lux shakily entered the room. "Do you know where your parents kept your records?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Lux's tone was almost scary angry, and Cate looked up surprised. Before she had a chance to reply, Lux tore her parent's possessions out of Cate's hands. "Get out. Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Lux began to cry but she continued to stare at Cate angrily nonetheless. Cate didn't know what to do so she simply left the room, leaving Lux alone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Baze met Cate as she was halfway down the stairs, confused as she pushed past him quickly.

"I, uh..." Cate felt both lost and guilty at the same time. "I have to run a few errands before I pick Max up from school." Cate was talking more to herself than to Baze. "Can you take her for the afternoon?" Cate didn't wait for a reply, picking up Brooke and swinging her bag over her shoulder as she quickly made her way to the door. "I'm sorry. I've just, I've got to go."

Baze watched confused as Cate basically ran out to her car, driving away quickly, before he slowly made his way up the stairs, hoping to get a little more out of Lux than he did her mother.

"Lux?" Baze knocked gently on the door of the master bedroom, pushing it open slightly but not entering. "Can I come in?"

When he didn't receive and answer, Baze took a chance and slowly walked into the bedroom, looking around. He spotted her sitting on the floor of a walk-in closet after a few seconds, slowly making his way over to her.

"I'm sorry." Lux started tiredly. "I didn't mean to yell. Is Cate mad?"

Baze sat down on the floorboards in front of Lux, shaking his head and smiling reassuringly. "Not at you."

"I'll go apologize. I just- I saw her in here, going through my mom and dad's stuff, and I just..."

"You snapped." Baze offered, smiling understandably. "I get it. Cate does too."

Lux nodded, a comfortably silence overcoming them. Eventually Baze stood up, Lux watching him curiously.

"Come on." Baze smiled, holding out his hand. "Let's go do something fun. We don't have to do this today."

Lux paused before accepting his hand, eventually smiling slightly and allowing Baze to pull her to her feet.

"You know, when I said fun, school wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Baze stuck his hands in his back pockets, looking at Lux as the two slowly got out of Baze's car.

Lux drew in a nervous breath, neither of them moving as Lux looked at the school. "I just have to pick up a few things. I can't afford to fall behind."

Baze frowned but shrugged and nodded nonetheless. "You're a smart kid, you know that?" Lux smiled slightly at the complement, Baze nudging her gently. "And you know I could have just asked Math to bring home the work you've missed. You don't have to go in there."

Lux frowned, confused. "Who?"

"Right, you haven't met him yet..." Baze mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought.

Lux continued to look confused, before drawing her own realization. "I, uh, are you?... I mean, are you and he?..."

"What?" Baze looked confused at first but immediately caught on. "No!"

Lux couldn't help but smirk slightly at his reaction; she never would have pegged Baze as gay anyway, but his reaction assured that. "Because it wouldn't be a problem if you were."

"Well you wouldn't be around for one." Baze nudged her jokingly and Lux smiled in response. "You ready to go in?"

Lux nodded nervously, drawing in a deep breath as they slowly approached the school.

"Lux!" At Casey's voice, Lux looked up to find basically everyone looking at her, even people she had never met as she stepped into the hallway. Lux froze as Casey engulfed her in a hug, not finding the effort to hug back.

Eventually Casey pulled back, holding Lux at arm's length. "I'm so sorry. When I heard... I just- It's so surreal."

"Case..." Bryn warned, subtly signaling to Lux who looked both embarrassed and like she was going to break at any second.

Casey didn't catch on but dropped the topic nonetheless, turning to face Baze and smiling flirtatiously. "Hi, I'm Casey."

Baze smiled politely, shaking Casey's offered hand as Lux tried to hide a small smirk. "Baze."

"Cute." Casey acknowledged, playing with her hair as she continued to flirt, whispering to Lux. "Who is he?"

Lux looked up at Baze, unsure of how to answer that. Baze understood her hesitation and smiled, wrapping an arm around Lux's shoulder. "Lux's guardian."

"Oh." That seemed to stop Casey and she looked at Bryn and the rest of their friends awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Lux didn't blame them, a reminder of her dead parents wasn't exactly the best for conversations.

"We've got to go to class." Bryn smiled awkwardly, and gave a little wave before the group walked away.

Lux looked up at Baze after they had left and he smiled sadly yet reassuringly, the two slowly making their way down the hallway.

"Baze?"

Both Lux and Baze turned around at the voice, Lux confused as Baze grew nervous. "Math."

"What are you doing here?" Math didn't even seem to register than Baze and Lux were together.

"Hi, Mr. Rogers." Lux gave a small, polite wave, awkwardly standing and watching the interaction between the two.

"Hi, Lux." Math smiled absentmindedly before he grew confused.

"So you two know each other..."

"He's my English teacher."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Math seemed more confused than Lux.

Baze sighed, thinking before he started to explain. "Math is my roommate."

Math caught on, interrupting. "Lux is _that_ Lux?"

Baze nodded, but Lux frowned both confused and annoyed at being referred to as 'that Lux'. "Yeah... my daughter."

Math stood in shock, not sure how to react. Baze had told him and Jamie the previous week that he found out he had a daughter, and that said daughter was now in his custody. He had mentioned Lux's name, but for some reason Math had never put two and two together. "Wow."

Baze laughed slightly, not sure whether he was relieved or more nervous so he turned to Lux, trying to change the subject. "You know, Math, Cate and I actually all went here as well. I was the quarterback." He grinned proudly.

Lux smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Not that you're bragging?"

"_And,"_ He said pointedly, making a face at Lux's comment and forgetting Math was there. "Cate was valedictorian._"_

"Cate Cassidy was valedictorian our year..." Math looked confused at first as he tried to wrap his mind around what Baze had said. "Cate Cassidy was pregnant in high school?"

"Yes." Baze scrunched up his face, both at Math's disbelief and remembering Cate in high school.

"Cate Cassidy never would have slept with you. She was number one in the class, she had a perfect 4.0. She despised you. You're gross. She hated you. Did you roofie her?"

Lux scrunched her face up in amusement while Baze looked slightly annoyed. "No I didn't roofie her. Who roofies people?"

"I mean, she wasn't even your type." Math remained confused, laughing slightly in disbelief. "If she was anyone's type..."

"Oh, who Math? Was she your type? Because you were three hundred pounds in high school. Your type was anyone who you didn't accidently eat!"

Lux laughed before quickly covering her mouth and pretending to cough. "I'm sorry... Sorry. You do realize how ridiculous you both sound, right?"

Baze made a face while Math stayed more mature, pausing for a few moments before changing the subject. "Lux, are you back today? We have class," He looked down at his watch. "Right now."

Lux shook her head slightly, shrugging. She didn't really have a proper answer. When was the correct time to go back to school after your parents just died?

Math seemed to catch on, nodding and smiling. "Well I have some reading material for you to go over if you're up for it. I'll give it to Baze tonight and he can pass it on. If you're not up for it though, I'll undertand."

Lux nodded awkwardly, not sure what else to do. "Thanks, Mr. Rogers."

"I've got to go." Math looked down at his watch again, smiling apologetically.

"Right. English fifth period." Lux smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and she and Baze said goodbye before heading off in the opposite direction.

"And Lux?" Lux turned back around questioning. "I'm sorry about your parents."

Lux nodded, forcing a small smile before turning back and slowly walking toward her locker, Baze by her side.

"So you okay with that?" Baze asked after a few minutes, watching as Lux grabbed random books out of her locker. Lux frowned confused, raising an eyebrow. "Living with your teacher."

Lux shrugged, not caring either way. "Sure." She paused, thinking. "I just don't get it." It was Baze's turn to be confused. "You and Mr. Rogers, you're so different. How are you even friends?"

Baze laughed. "Sometimes I ask myself that same question."

It was official. School could be the most depressing place in the world when your parents' deaths became general knowledge. Lux made it to three classes to collect missed work before she'd had enough; the constant pity glances, "I'm sorrys" and "would you like me to organize an appointment with the guidance counselor for when you return?" from teachers simply sending her already fragile emotions into overdrive.

"Hey, let's get out of here, okay?" Baze noticed how ashen Lux's face looked and he smiled reassuringly, placing a gentle hand on her back to lead her out to his car.

It wasn't that he had had enough of her or anything, but Baze ended up dropping Lux at Cate's with no intention of staying. He wasn't trying to be insenstive nor was it because he didn't want to spend time with his daughter; he did, but he simply didn't know what to say or how to act around her when it was clear she was already upset.

Lux headed upstairs the second she walked through the front door, Cate coming to meet Baze a few seconds later, both confused and concerned.

"What did you do to her? I asked you to watch her." She spoke in a hushed whisper.

Baze shrugged, not sure what else to do. "She wanted to go to school. She was fine earlier."

"I thought you were going to take her tonight." Cate spoke louder this time, unintentionally. "Ryan and I need some time alone to work some things out."

"I can't. I'm working." Baze replied. "It's your night tonight anyway."

Cate shook her head, about to protest but realizing it wasn't worth it. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, stressed. "Well what are we supposed to do with her then?"

Lux didn't need to hear anymore. Her eyes clouded over with tears and she couldn't help but feel angry and disappointed, but she honestly couldn't blame them. They never expected to get a teenager thrown in their laps.

She grabbed her laptop and logged online, ignoring the countless unread messages and comments from people she knew telling her how sorry they were. Her fingers typed quickly, her emotions getting the best of her.

_Party. My house. Friday. 7pm._

So much for not putting the house to good use.


End file.
